Duchy of New Prussia
: "One country united behind God") |national_anthem = "Speaking Unto Nations" |image_map = Map 3.png |map_caption = Areas claimed by New Prussia (Red) in relation to the rest of Europe |capital = Altstadt |official_languages = , , |regional_languages = , |demonym = New Prussian |government_type = Constitutional Monarchy and Parliamentary Democracy |ruler = Grand Duke Frederick IV |rulertitle = Grand Duke of New Prussia |govthead = Angela Rowston |govttitle = Chancellor of New Prussia |offtitle = Lower House |govtoff = Chamber of Ambassadors |offtitle2 = Upper House |govtoff2 = House of Nobles |formation_date2 = March 27, 2009 |formation_event2 = Prussian Unification |formation_date = April 3rd 1956 |formation_event = Tenarran Unification |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |national_religion = Christianity |national_animal = Eagle |area = 832,438 sq. km. |population = 3'052'360 |ethnicity = German, Norwegian, English |allies = Celtic World Order |currency = New Prussian Royal |literacy = 100% |cctld = .np |time_zone = UTC +1 |footnotes = }} :''This country is part of the Post-Dissolution Sphere. The '''Grand Duchy of New Prussia (German: Großherzogtum New Preußen) (Swedish: Storhertigdömet Nya Preussen) also commonly known as New Prussia is a is a sovereign state situated in Northern Europe comprising areas of the former states of Denmark, Norway and Sweden. New Prussia is bordered to the north by the Kingdom of Finland. To the west lies the North Sea. New Prussia is formally a constitutional monarchy and a parliamentary democracy. It is governed by the lower house with its seat of government in Altstadt, the capital. The nation is divided into three regions, Denmark, Norway and Sweden. These government regions are further divided into further counties, each with their own ambassador in the Chamber of Ambassadors. Each ambassador has constitutional power over his county, with decisions being made by the Ambassador and the local council. It is a member state of the United Nations, the International Monetary Fund and the International Maritime Sphere. The country is also the founding member of the New Atlantic Order. Politics and Government New Prussia has been a constitutional monarchy since 1652 and a parliamentary democracy since 1736. New Prussia is described as a consocialtional state. Prussian politics and governance are characterised by an effort to achieve broad consensus on important issues, within both the political community and society as a whole. In 2010, The Economist ranked New Prussia as the third most democratic country in the world. The monarch is the head of state, at present Grand Duke Frederick IV. Constitutionally, the position is equipped with limited powers. The monarch can exert some influence during the formation of a new cabinet, where they serve as neutral arbiter between the political parties. Additionally, the monarch has the right to be informed and consulted. Depending on the personality and qualities of the monarch and the ministers, the Grand Duke might have influence beyond the power granted by the constitution. In practice, the executive power is formed by the Witen, the deliberative council of the Prussian cabinet. The cabinet consists usually of thirteen to sixteen ministers and a varying number of state secretaries. One to three ministers are ministers with portfolio. The head of the government is the Chancellor of New Prussia, who is often the leader of the party in the government. In fact, this has been continuously the case since 1867. The Chancellor is a primus inter pares, meaning he/she has no explicit powers beyond those of the other ministers. Currently, the Chancellor is Angela Rowston. The cabinet is responsible to the bicameral parliament, the States-General, which also has legislative powers. The 622 members of the Chamber of Ambassadors, the Lower House, are elected in direct elections, which are held every four years or after the fall of the cabinet (by example: when one of the chambers carries a motion of no-confidence, the cabinet offers it resignation to the monarch). The States-Provincial are directly elected every four years as well. The members of the House of Nobles, the upper house, are appointed by the monarch every ten years. It has less legislative powers, as it can merely reject laws, not propose them or amend them. For information on the latest election visit: 17th Electoral Term of the Chamber of Ambassadors Political Parties There are currently five political parties which are represented in the national Chamber of Ambassadors. The current coalition is made up of the Conservatives/Royal Conservatives and the Free Democratic Party. The other three parties are as followed: the Labour Party, Prussian Democrats and the Centre Party. Royal Family The Prussian Royal Family is the group of close relatives of the monarch of the Duchy of New Prussia. Members of the royal family belong to, wither by birth or marriage, the House of Leiden, since 1852 when Margaret II married the Count of Leiden. The decision to change the family's last name was primarily taken because the old name of Bernadotte had become to closely related to the Swedish Royal Family. Although in New Prussia there is no strict legal or formal definition of who is or is not a member of the Royal Family, and different lists will include different people, those carrying the style Her or His Majesty (HM), or Her or His Royal Highness (HRH) are always considered members, which usually results in the application of the term to the monarch, the consort of the monarch, the widowed consorts of previous monarchs, the children of the monarch and the previous monarchs, the male-line grandchildren of the monarch and previous monarchs, and the spouses and the widows of the a monarch's and previous monarch's sons and male-line grandsons. Foreign Relations Throughout the history of the CyberVerse, New Prussian foreign policy was based on the principle of nonalignment in peacetime and neutrality in wartime. Prussia's government pursued an independent course of nonalignment in times of peace so that neutrality would be possible in the event of war. Since 2011 New Prussia has been a member of the Celtic World Order, and as a consequence of a new world security siutation the country's foreign policy doctrine has been partly modified, with New Prussia playing a more active role in world security co-operation. After becoming a member of the CWO, Buckingham, a prominent politician with New Prussia was elected as the first Finance Minister of the Celtic World Order for the new alliance. The country was also admitted into the Sunshine Treaty Organisation Pact a few days later. New Prussia currently maintains three embassies worldwide. One in Sherston, Republic of Bekolan another in Ociania, Deltoran Republic and the last in Zanzibar City, Zanzibar Land Religion New Prussia's un-written constitution guarantees freedom of religion, separation of church and state, and individual rights to privacy of belief and religion. The largest religious faith in the country is Christianity, adhered to by 68.7% of the population, principally ethnic Prussians. The nest largest group in size is Lutheranism practised chiefly by the Finnish minority. According to the Dentsu Communication Institution Inc, New Prussia is one of the most religious countries in the world with 72.4% of the population claiming to be religious. The Eurobarometer Poll 2005 found that 77% of New Prussians profess a belief in a God, one of the highest belief of all countries studied. However in the same study, 89% of Prussian's, while not believing in a God, professed belief in a spirit or life force. The New Prussian Church has its official seat at Alstadt Cathedral where the day to day running of the church is administrated. The Supreme Governor of the Church is the Head of State, currently Grand Duke Frederick IV. However, the Church Primate, William Thomas, is the head of the Church Council. Cities Altstadt is the capital city of the Duchy of New Prussia, the largest metropolitan area in New Prussia and the Celtic World Order. Altstadt has been a major settlement for two millennia, its history going back to its founding by Germanic tribes. Altstadt's ancient core, the city of Altstadt, largely retains its square-mile medieval boundaries. Since at least the 20th century the name Altstadt has also referred to the metropolis developed around this core. The bulk of the conurbation forms the Alstadt region and the Greater Altstadt administrative area, governed by the elected Mayor of Altstadt and the Altstadt Assembly. Cape Coronation is a city and metropolitan borough in the Danish county of New Prussia. It is the most populous Prussian city outside Altstadt, with a population of 347'927 and lies on small island just off the coast, New Prussia's second most populous urban area with a population of 582'852. Cape Coronation's metropolitan area, which includes surrounding towns to which it is closely tied through commuting, is also New Prussia's second most populous with a population of 743'187 Economy New Prussia has a partially regulated market economy. Based on market exchange rates, New Prussia is today the fourteenth-largest economy in the world and the ninth-largest in Europe after the Prussian Empire, Republic of Celtic, Anyplace and a number of other nations. HM Treasury, led by the Minister of Finance, is responsible for developing and executing the Prussian government's public finance policy and economic policy. The Bank of New Prussia is Prussia's central bank and is responsible for issuing the nation's currency, the Prussian Royal. The Prussian Royal is the world's seventh-largest reserve currency. Since 1997 the Bank of New Prussia's Monetary Policy Committee, headed by the Banking Governor, has been responsible for setting interest rates at the level necessary to achieve the overall inflation target for the economy that is set by the Minister of Finance each year. The New Prussian service sector makes up around 67% of GDP. Altstadt is one of three 'command centres' of the national economy (alongside Cape Coronation and Port Richard), is the world's eleventh-largest financial centre and has one of the largest city GDP in Europe. Tourism is very important to the Prussian economy and, with over 32 million tourists arriving in 2007, New Prussia is ranked as the ninth major tourist destination in the world and Altstadt has one of the most international visitors of any city in the world. The create industries accounted for 9% GVA in 2006 and grew at an average of 11% per annum between 2003 and 2009. Military New Prussia fields one of the most technologically advanced and best trained armed forces in the world and as of 2008 maintained at least seven military deployments around the globe. According to various sources, including the National Defence Ministry, New Prussia has the fifth or sixth highest military expenditure in the world, despite only having the 36th largest military in terms of manpower. Total defence spending currently accounts for 1.9% of total national GDP. The New Prussian Army, Ducal Air Force and Royal Navy are collectively known as the New Prussian Armed Forces and officially as HM Armed Forces. The three forces are managed by the National Defence Ministry and controlled by the Defence Cabinet, chaired by the National Defence Minister. Education The New Prussian education system is an egalitarian Nordic system, with no tuition fees and with free meals served to full-time students. The present Prussian education system consists of well-funded and carefully thought out daycare programs (for babies and toddlers) and a one-year 'pre-school' (for six-year olds); a nine-year compulsory basic comprehensive school(starting at age seven and ending at the age of sixteen); post-compulsory secondary general academic and vocational education; higher education (University and Polytechnical); and adult (lifelong, continuing) education. The Nordic strategy for achieving equality and excellence in education has been based on constructing a publicy funded comprehensive school system without selecting, tracking, or streaming students during their common basic education.Part of the strategy has been to spread the school network so that pupils have a school near their homes whenever possible or, if this is not feasible, e.g. in rural areas, to provide free transportation to more widely dispersed schools. Inclusive special education within the classroom and instructional efforts to minimise low achievement are also typical of the Prussian education system. Healthcare New Prussia's healthcare system is organised and managed on three levels: national, regional and local. At the national level, the Ministry of Health and Scoial Affairs establishes principles and guidelines for care and sets the political agenda for health and medical care. The ministry along with other government bodies supervises activities at the lower levels, allocates grants and periodically evaluates services to ensure correspndence to national goals. At the regional level, responsibility for financing and providing health care is decentralized to the county councils. The executive board or hospital board of a county council exercises authority over hospital structure and management, and ensures efficient health care delivery. County councils also regulate prices and level of service offered by private providers. Private providers are required to enter into a contract with the county councils. Patients are not reimbursed for services from private providers who do not have an agreement with the county councils. According to the Prussian health and medical care policy, every county council must provide residents with good-quality health services and medical care and work toward promoting good health in the entire population. At the local level, municipalities are responsible for maintaining the immediate environment of citizens such as water supply and social welfare services. Recently, post discharge care for the disabled and elderly, and long term care for psychiatric patients was decentralised to the local municipalities. Category:Nations of Europe Category:German-speaking nations Category:English-speaking nations Category:New Prussia Category:Post-Dissolution Sphere